


Зона тишины

by saracenic_cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenic_cat/pseuds/saracenic_cat
Summary: Дороги тех, кто вляпался в историю Галактики, рано или поздно приведут на Корусант. Но к нему очень сложно привыкнуть.
Kudos: 3





	Зона тишины

— Просто посмотри.

Гален честно посмотрел. Дюрасталевые фермы, уходящие вдаль и переплетающиеся, местами ржавые. Оставшиеся кое-где куски обшивки стены. Окна жилых уровней вдалеке. Движущиеся огни — потоки транспорта.

— Послушай.

Ветер. Циклический гул какого-то механизма, далеко — уровней двадцать вниз. Скрип металлических тросов в конструкции здания — местами крепления ослабли.

Люк присматривался к его реакции, не скрываясь. Разочаровывать не хотелось, но Гален не понимал, чего тот ждет.

Сначала этот неугомонный счел, что его касаются проблемы Галена с отдыхом. Всего за полчаса расспросов вытащил ответ: Корусант. Слишком много разумных. Слишком много чужих эмоций и суеты. От этого нельзя не закрываться. Отгораживаться полностью нельзя тоже — тогда есть риск пропустить угрозу. Одновременно прислушиваться к Силе и дистанцироваться — нормальное рабочее состояние для миссий. Отдых — после, на предназначенной для этого базе.

Они торчали на Корусанте второй месяц, конца этому пока не предвиделось.

Не смертельно. Неприятно.

— А в Силе?

Никого живого на километры вокруг. Кроме Люка.

Присутствие множества разумных — далеко, сливается в невнятный тихий фон.

— Мне раньше тоже казалось, что от этого галдежа в Силе можно рехнуться. Стоит ослабить концентрацию — и все... А потом я нашел это место, случайно. Мне понравилось: тихо и спокойно, но при этом точно слышно, что там где-то есть жизнь, и ясно, что когда я захочу, вернусь.

— Джедай... хоть одним глазом, но приглядывать, все ли в порядке?

Люк смущенно усмехнулся:

— А ты представляешь себе Корусант, на котором вообще не заметно живого? Я вот что-то не хочу.

— Если б тут не осталось живого, сюда не пришлось бы больше прилетать, — ответил Гален без улыбки. Хотя Люк все равно наловчился замечать, когда он шутит. Иногда казалось, что лучше самого Галена.

Они устроились на краю платформы, откуда просматривались десятки уровней почти во все стороны.

Ритмичные переплетения балок и тросов. Уже черные на фоне темнеющего неба и далеких росчерков огней. Ветер.

Здесь определенно можно было задержаться.

— Не замечал раньше. А ведь, если смотреть отсюда, это все чем-то похоже на каркас ИЗРа.

«Похоже», — молча согласился Гален. Только на ИЗРе было пусто и тихо. Пренебречь можно было смутным присутствием толпы вдали, но не светлым форс-юзером под боком. Который к тому же действительно чуть подвинулся. И прислонился спиной к плечу Галена. Покосился на него, пояснил:

— Так теплее.

— Ты замерз?

— Я? Нет. Но так теплее.


End file.
